


Face To Face

by PopPicWriter



Series: PopPicWriter's IG Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPicWriter/pseuds/PopPicWriter
Summary: Once Minseok's plane lands, you won't be able to hide behind a computer screen.F**k.





	Face To Face

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Insta account, where all of my drabbles are inspired by a single image.  
> The challenge is to write within the word limit of one post. So all of these are short fics.
> 
> Now that I'm posting here, I have expanded the word count a little, but not much.
> 
> Photos used are not mine!

 

I nervously pace the arrivals lounge, checking the time. Minseok’s flight is on schedule, but I got here way early, just in case.

I wasn’t expecting the request - him casually asking me to pick him up from the airport, instead of arranging a car.

But, I replied _sure_ , just as casually.

As if I collect international Idols from the airport every day.

 

“ _When I found out I’ll get five days off, I knew right away where I wanted to go_ ,” he’d said; “ _you’ll be my tour guide, right?”_

It’s his first time here, and it will be nice; showing him the culture, seeing him taste the food, watching him fully relax after months of grueling rehearsals, fan meets, and concerts. He isn’t well-known here, like he is in his home country, so he is excited to, as he put it, ‘blend in’.

Not that he could ever _really_ do that. You don’t have to recognize him as _that guy,_ from _that group,_ to figure out that Kim Minseok is somebody special.

_Special…unlike you!_

Oof, my Insecurity Gremlins are _yelling_ today. But, they’re not entirely wrong – I’m the poster child for average. Stand Minseok and I side-by-side, and it’s gonna be _five-star_ vs. _economy_.

I’m embarrassed to be so shallow, but… this will be our first time meeting face-to-face. Will Minseok be on shocked, or disappointed with what I look like? It’s bound to be one, or the other… or both.

Sure, we have been messaging and face-timing for a while, but I meticulously plan for those interactions. I spend hours before-hand choosing an outfit. I'm usually under flattering lighting, turned to my best side, with a full face of make-up.   
Now, in real-life, there will be no hiding my… _ordinary-ness._

  
I hadn’t gone online looking for this friendship. I only started posting the selfies of me and Tilly - my teacup Terrier - in matching outfits, as a silly joke … an obnoxious way to stop my family and friends nagging that I never pose for pictures.

But the posts gained some popularity, and the likes, comments, and requests for more kept coming - Including ones from ‘SmartGuyInSeoul’.

The account was private, with only a handful of followers. But the responses to my pictures were always funny, and very articulate, as well as sweet, and kind.

‘SmartGuyInSeoul’ messaged me privately when my father passed. I held on tightly to that message - moving words from a virtual stranger, which comforted me more than I’d ever thought possible. We continued to reach out to each other after that, and we bonded over our common interests.

The next step was easy.

_SmartGuyInSeoul: Do you have KakaoTalk?_

And although the sensible voice in the back of my mind screamed _“CATFISH!!!”,_ I listened to my heart, and sent my phone number. 

  
He really was in Seoul. He really was a guy. But there was more.

He explained who he was, talked about his career. It took some convincing on my part to accept that he was telling the truth, but even the skeptical side of me knew that, no matter who this person turned out to be, our connection was already there.

Minseok said I always seemed to know when he needed someone to talk to. I listened to his problems and gave advice as best I could. And as time went on, I was able to open up, and confide in him, too. 

  
Exactly six weeks ago, we finally turned on the cameras. I was greeted with pink hair, and a smile so beautiful that it almost melted my screen.

And the first thing the **100% real Kim Minseok  **had the audacity to say, was:

_“Wow - I can’t believe it’s really you.”_

  
I pull myself out of my memories, just as my phone pings a message:

 

📱  [Landed. Just getting my bags.]

  _Crap._

  
I've played the moment we meet face-to-face out in my head a million times. But now that it's here, I'm ready to run and hide.

  
Another ping, and my heart drops further.

📱 [Did you do what you promised? No make-up?]

 

With a sigh of anxiety, I type back.

📱 [Yep. I still don't understand why you asked me to do that tho?]

 

“Because I want to see you as you really are.”

I look up to see Minseok walking towards me with his phone in his hand.

And everything in his eyes, _instantly_ erases all of my worries.

  
Two thoughts hit me at once - His hair is no longer pink. And I think I'm in love.

“Hi,” He murmurs.

“Hi,” I whisper back.

 

Minseok reaches for my hand, and I feel like I am floating on a cloud of happiness.

“How did you know it was me?" I ask.

  
He raises an eyebrow, and his lips curve into a smile.  
"Because you're the most beautiful girl here."


End file.
